I promise
by Rebekka Leigh
Summary: ONESHOT Ever since they meet, they were together. The prodigy and the Seductress. ItachiXOC summary sucks, i know. i promise story is much better.


Two young children walked next to each other, both silent and cautious

Two young children walked next to each other, both silent and cautious. The smaller of the two brushed her long dark blue hair out of her eyes and smiled at the boy next to her.

"Itachi-chan, why are you acting different?" She asked softly.

"It is nothing, Kira."

"Something is wrong. You look more sad than usual."

"You will find out tomorrow." They came to a stop outside the gates to the Uchiha compound.

"Goodnight, Itachi." She smiled at him and walked off towards her house. Attentively, she opened the door to her house and stepped in. She slipped her shoes off and silently ran up to her room. She quickly changed into her sleeping closes and climbed under her blankets and fell asleep.

Next morning Kira woke up and got dressed in a black skin tight shirt and a pair of black pant before jumping out her bedroom window. She ran across the village to the academy. It was still early so she sat down under a tree and played with the ends of her hair. After a few minutes more people showed up. She scanned the crowd for her friend and frowned when he didn't show up. Her sensei rounded them up and into the classroom.

"Nakamura, Hokage-sama wishes to speak with you." Her blue eyes darkened as he said her last name but stood up and followed the jounin out of the class room.

"Nakamura, huh? You don't look like one." The jounin said. She growled and turned her head.

"The elders keep reminding me. How do you know what a Nakamura looks like?"

"I was on the same team as your father." She nodded and thanked him for walking with her as she entered the Hokage's office, "You wished to speak with me, sir?" She asked, bowing.

"You're father came back from his mission this morning and was extremely angry when he found you were not in your room, Kirara." He said, "He wants me to return you to the Nakamura compound immediately." Her eyes widened as she started to tremble.

"N-no sir. Pl-please don't send me to him."

"Why?"

"He will be angry with me for living the compound while he was away. I couldn't miss any lessons at the academy."

"Return to class, Kirara. I will speak with your father."

"Thank you sir." She bowed again and ran off back to class.

* * *

"It's been 5 years, Itachi-chan." Kira said, brushing her waist length dark blue hair out of her face, stopping to grab a strand of blood red hair, "It's changing color again." She growled. He looked at her, "sorry." She slipped her ANBU mask over her memorizing sapphire blue eyes.

"Simple mission. Suspicious persons are roaming the roads." Itachi said, "We are to look, and if find anyone, bring them back." The group nodded and took off in pairs. Kira slipped to the ground and started running while her partner remained in the trees. She came to a stop signaling that she found something. Itachi appeared at her side, "We will remain here. You know what to do." She nodded and silently changed out of her ANBU robes to reviel a black tube top and a pair of black pants. She smiled at her team and gracefully walked into the sight of their target.

"Excuse me, gentlemen, but could you show a lady the quickest route to the village?" She asked, her voice low and fervent, "I'm afraid I lost my way." She stretched her body, while taking notes of their behavior.

"We can, miss. Come closer, we won't hurt you." The 'leader' of the group said. She smiled sweetly and seductively walked over to him, "Now how did a beautiful woman such as yourself get lost?"

"Why worry with details?" She lightly licked her bottom lip and placed one hand on his chest. He looked down into her eyes and froze, " That's a good boy." She kissed his cheek and caught the glance of the next man. He collapsed in a painful looking pile. She swept her eyes across the group, the rest of the men following the second's example. The leader looked at her.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing you need to worry about, love. I just removed any competition for you." She pressed herself against him and sighed when he fell against her. She moved and let him fall into a pile on the ground, "All clear." She wiped her mouth off and walked to the farthest side of the small clearing. 3 young girls sat there huddled together, staring up at her, "Shhhh, it will be alright. You have nothing to fear anymore." She placed her hand on their heads and smiled.

"Nakamura." Itachi said. She turned and caught her clothes.

"Thank you." She pulled the black cloak back on and slipped the mask on, "Come. I'll take care of you."

* * *

"Sensei!" A girl yelled. Kira growled and turned to her, "Uchiha is looking for you."

"That bastard can go die." Kira hissed, "Mei, Rei, get down here." Two girls appeared in front of her.

"Yes." They asked.

"You three head to the Hokage's office. I'll be there soon. Just tell him the Uchihas are to blame for my lateness. He will understand." The three girls nodded and left. Kira brushed her blood red bangs off her forehead and walked out the back door of her house, "What do you want, Itachi?"

"I was giving orders." He said.

"I can tell you can not tell me, I wish you the best on your mission and hope to see you soon." She kissed his cheek and jumped when he grabbed her hand.

"Promise me, no matter what happens, you will wait for me."

"Itachi Uchiha, I promise you I will wait an eternity for you." A faint smile appeared on his face. He placed a silver ring on her finger and left, "Promise me, you will come back for me." She sighed once more before turning around and walking to the Hokage's office.

* * *

Kira and her team were walking around Konoha late that night, the young girls laughing at their sensei's coldness towards them. The older girl stopped moving and looked around, her dark blue eyes flashing yellow every few seconds.

"Sensei? Are you feeling-" The girl with dark blonde hair asked.

"Everyone back to the house. Remain there until I come back."

"Why?" The white haired girl asked.

"Eve, don't ask why. Just do it." The girls ran off. Kira walked down the street, her eyes glancing in every shadow.

"Kira." Itachi's smooth voice whispered in her ear. She froze and stared straight in front of her.

"I know what you had to do, Itachi. There are things you can not hide from me." She turned around and looked into his deep red eyes, "You of all people should know that does not work on me."

"Look after Sasuke." She raised an eyebrow.

"You want him living in a house of 4 girls?" His gentle gaze turned into a heated glare, "Sasuke is safe with me. There is nothing you have to fear." He turned to leave, "Now it's your turn to promise me something. Promise me that no matter what, you will come back for me." He nodded and looked down into her hand. A black and silver orchid on a silver chain sat in her hand. He took it and disappeared. She smiled and walked off, whistling to herself.

* * *

"Damn it! Sasuke Uchiha, get your skinny ass down here now." Kira yelled, watching as the 15 year-old boy walked down the stairs, "I thought I asked you to refrain from trying to kill your housemates. Eve came down this morning with a decent cut on her upper arm."

"Who said I did it?" He shrugged.

"Damn lying fool. Hatake left a message for you. You are training today, and he asked that my girls join you guys." She smiled, "Rei! Mei! Get ready for training. You have 20 minutes." After the time was up, Kira's charges stood around the kitchen. Sasuke growled and walked off. Eve smirked and followed him, throwing an arm around his shoulders.

"Should I stop her?" the eldest twin asked.

"No, Mei. There is no stopping Eve when she is planning something." Kira linked arms with the other two girls and walked off.

They reached the training fields just as Kakashi was showing up.

"I take it you're not late today." The blue haired Jounin asked.

"She wants to speak with us." He replied.

"Mei, you're in charge. Don't like Eve and Sasuke kill each other please." The pale blue haired girl nodded and turned to give out orders. The two Jounin left and walked to the Hokage's office. They walked in and stood silent.

"I want you all on full alert. Rumors of Itachi Uchiha returning are circualating. Not a word to anyone. Remain aware. Nakamura." The Hokage said. Kira looked at her.

"Yes, Ma'am?"

"I want you to remain within Konoha's gates and in the presence of an ANBU at all times."

"Why?"

"Rumors say he is coming back for you."

"Finally." She whispered softly, then louder, "What good would putting an ANBU on me? The Sharingan has no effect on me and if you remember correctly, I was the only person to beat Uchiha in combat."

"Times have changed, Kira."

"Then I wish that you would move Rei, Mei, and Eve from my watch."

"As of now, they will be working with me."

"Thank you."

* * *

Kira laid stretched out on a hill, her arms folded under her head while her eyes roamed the sky. She smiled as a familiar charka filled her senses.

"It's been a while, Itachi-san." She said closing her eyes, "Why did you chose now to come?"

"It was the best time." Itachi said, watching as she rolled to her side and looked up at him.

"You couldn't have come at a better time. The trio of brats I call my students are becoming their own three man ANBU squad, and I'm done with kids." She rolled back on her back and sat up, shaking her head slowly. He held his hand out to her and pulled up her. She kissed his cheek and sighed softly, "There is one thing I must do." He nodded and followed her as she walked to her house. She opened the door and on the kitchen table she placed her headband and a note. She turned to him and let him lead her out of the village.

Sasuke woke up to the sound of the front door closing. He sat up and walked down to the kitchen. He stared at the headband on the table and then to the note, his eyes widening as he read Kira's large flowing handwriting:

_To whom it may concern:_

_Back when I was young, I made a promise to the only man to love me for me, and not my name. He promised me that he would return for me, while I said I would wait forever. The time has come, and he has returned for me. I wish you all the best, and please do not come for me. The Nakamura clan no longer means anything to me, I deny my right as heir, and drop my name, no longer a member of the clan. I ask for you to forgive my sudden departure, and may you not be offended by it. I ask that Rei, Mei and Eve remain in my house._

_May everything in your lives remain true and promising._

_With all love,_

_Kirara_

* * *

if you can message me and tell me how you like it, i would love it. i try to stay away from itachi stories because they dont' turn out that well. sighs i try. anything you can give me will be accepted.

thanks for reading,

_brokenmisforture_

* * *


End file.
